


Kids of yesterday

by Mhtardis21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Language!, Nightmare just broke the 4th wall... didn't he, Underfell sans has a small potty mouth., so does his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: Special thanks to @skelliesandfriends, @hansama (Nairi), @sesurescue, and all the others who proof read it and made it readable. :D@hansama (Han) requested Babybones for the @undertalesecretsanta, and she is getting Babybones :)





	1. UnderFell

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun to write, i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it. More even. :)
> 
> you can also find it on tumblr. the first part is listed here: https://timedectectiveontheserenity.tumblr.com/post/175190055085/kids-of-yesterday

##  _Part 1: Underfell: Ages 8 & 8 (Twins)_

##  **_Warning! Some Stronger Language_ **

 

    “get the fuck out of my way!”  
  
    “NO, YOU GET OUT OF ‘MY’ WAY! ‘I’M’ GOING TO WIN!”  
  
    Papyrus and Sans stood side by side at the old style arcade game, rapidly pushing their buttons and wrenching the joysticks every which way while bumping into each other. Trying to throw the others balance off, making sure they wouldn’t be able to get first place in their race.  
  
    They were so focused on their game, that they didn’t notice the flame monster approaching until they felt the heat of his flames on their backs.  
  
    “what’s up, Grilbz?” sans asked, not even bothering to turn around.  
  
    “……I thought I told you to stay in the back…” Grillby said, arms folded over his chest.  
  
    “naw, it’s boring back there. besides, monsters won’t attack a kid in stripes, especially while you’re around. isn’t that right, Paps?”  
  
    Papyrus looked up at Grillby nervously, before nodding his agreement. But it was too late. His lack of attention had caused Sans to race to the lead, and claim victory.  
  
    Looking down at the game, all Papyrus could do was stare at it in disbelief. “YOU LITTLE CHEATER!” He yelled, before pouncing on his brother.  
  
    Giving a tired sigh, Grillby reached down and gripped both boys by the back of their shirts, lifting them up so that they were no longer able to take swings at each other.  
  
    Giving the boys a quick shake, stopping them from trying to kick at each other, he asked, “…. Are we going to continue to have problems, or do I need to put you two in separate rooms?….”  
  
    The boys quickly went slack, whilst shaking their heads in unison, “WE’RE FINE! YOU DON’T NEED TO SEPARATE US!/we’ll be good! please don’t separate us!“  
  
    Giving them both a glare, he lowered them back to the floor, “….I expect you to remember that. Now, go to the back, and ‘Stay’ there this time!….”  
  
    The boys gave two quick nods of acknowledgment, before practically running for the back.  
  
    Grillby watched as they left, knowing that that threat would only last a day or so before he had to issue it again.Their back talk might stop if he actually did something about it, but he didn’t have the heart to follow through. 


	2. UnderSwap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: UnderSwap: Ages P:9 S:12

_**Part 2: UnderSwap: Ages P:9 S:12** _

  
  “Come On Papy! Get Off The Video Game And Come Play With Dad And Me!” Sans said excitedly as he stood in front of the TV. “He Said You Were Finally Old Enough To Learn Fancy Attacks!”  
  
   “Go away, Sans. I’m in the middle of a level,” Papyrus whined while leaning around Sans. He was just in time to catch a glimpse of the ball bouncing off the wall and into the gutter as it totally missed the paddle. “SANS! You made me lose!”  
  
   “Oh, Did I? Oh Well, Now You Have Time To Come With Us!” Sans replied, not looking the slightest bit sorry.  
  
   Grumbling, Papyrus turned off the game, putting it back in its box to protect it against the cold drafts that tended to sweep through the house.  
  
   Getting off the floor, he grudgingly put on his scarf and boots, his favorite hoodie already on.  
  
   “Well, you were in ‘such’ a huge rush, are you ready big brother?” Papyrus stated, set on ticking off his older brother.  
  
   “As Soon As You Are Little Bro,” Sans shot back, already out the door and heading for their dad’s Snowdin river stop. Leaving his brother to trudge behind, wishing for his game.


	3. UnderTale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3: UnderTale: Ages P:3 S:6

_**Part 3: UnderTale: Ages P:3 S:6** _

****  
Frisk giggled as the little babybones pulled her to their house.  
  
    “COME PWAY! COME PWAY!” Papyrus yelled, giggling with delight.  
  
    “paps, slow down. you’re going to make Frisk twip.” sans called, keeping an eye on his brother like his daddy had asked him to. He was a big boy at 6, and was able to do those things now!  
  
     Papyrus giggled before catching sight of a big bunny monster.  
  
    “ANISH! ANISH! LOOK WHAT WE VOUND!” Papyrus cried, as he dragged Frisk over to the frantic bunny.  
  
    “Papyrus! Oh, thank god. I thought I’d lost you! Then what would your father say!” Anise cried out, scooping Papyrus off the ground, ignoring Frisk for the moment.  
  
    Checking him over carefully, she gave a sigh of relief as she saw he was unharmed.  
  
    “Now, where is your brother… Oh, there you are Sans!”  
  
    “i kept an eye on him like daddy asked!”  
  
    “You did a good job buddy, but try and make sure your brother stays close to home, ok?”  
  
    “ok,” Sans said happily.  
  
   “ANISH, LOOK WHAT WE FOUND!” Papyrus said excitedly, unhappy that his new friend was being ignored.  
  
    Anise looked over at Frisk, giving a start of surprise.  
  
    “Oh! Um, hello child… Where did you come from?”  
  
    “THEY CAME OUT OF THE RUINS! THEY’RE TRYING TO GET BACK TO THE SURFACE!”  
  
    “Oh dear. Um, why doesn’t your friend come back with us to the house and play, while I call your father. How about that?”  
  
    “please frisk! i want to show you around our house!”  
  
    Frisk gave a little smile, before glancing at papyrus who was looking at her with a hopeful face. Looking back at Sans, she gave a quick nod before signing a thank you to him.   
  
    “yay! come on frisk!” Sans exclaimed, making a break for his house.  
  
    Papyrus was quick to follow, clambering out of Anise’s arms before she could put out a word of protest.  
  
    Frisk started to follow, but stopped and gave a small wave of goodbye to Anise, before running after the babybones.  
  
    ‘Oh dear… how am I going to explain this to Dr. Gaster?!’ Anise thought to herself, following the quickly disappearing group.


	4. Nightmares Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares Gang: (Warning can by NSFW) by xXUndertale_loverXx and SkylerSkyhigh.  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/series/812562)
> 
> Error and Fresh are by @loverofpiggies  
> Nightmare by @jokublog  
> Ink by @comyet

**_Warning! Some Stronger Language (Though it’s cut off by Fresh)_ **

    It was the sound of fighting that woke Error up. Grumbling, he turned on his side, being careful not to fall off the couch.  
  
    Groggily opening his eyes, all he could see was a bunch of blurry objects.   
  
    ‘oH rIgHT. glaSSeS.’  
  
    Feeling along the armrest, he finally found them nestled in the crook of the couch.  
  
    Sighing he noticed that it had gotten quiet, and, shoving on his glasses, looked up to see seven pairs of little eyes staring at him.  
  
    “WEll S~poop~. Ah, F~riCk~ iT FrEsh! CuT iT oUt!” Error hollered, causing the little ones to jump, and what looked to be the youngest Papyrus, to start bawling.  
  
    “Um… NIGHTMARE! I tHiNk I CoULd usE a LItTle hELp iN hErE?!” Error called out, causing Papyrus to cry even louder.  
  
    “What the d~oodle~ is going on in here?” Nightmare asked as he walked into the living room, flipping Fresh a bird as he went by.  
  
    “It appears we have some visitors broskis.” Fresh said, stating the obvious as he followed Nightmare into the living room.  
  
    Shooting Fresh a glare, Nightmare quickly kneeled by the crying child.  
  
    “Um… shhh… it’s alright there… buddy.” Nightmare said, totally clueless on how to stop a crying child. “Um… how did you all get in here anyway?”  
  
    “I WANT MY DADDY!” The child cried, though he was quickly comforted by the human child.  
  
    The other children just looked lost before what looked to be the oldest one, a Sans from a swap universe, finally got up the courage to speak.  
  
    “We, Brother And I,” He said, motioning to a Papyrus in a orange hoodie. “We Were Heading To Meet My Dad At His Riverboat, When We Stepped Into Something That Looked Like A Portal That My Dad Uses To Get Around…”  
  
    “Yeah, the same f~ibbing~ thing happened to us, though we were trying to get away from Grillby.” The edgier Sans spoke up. “What the F~udge~ is changing my words!?” He said looking around angrily.  
  
    Fresh gave a little wave from the corner.  
  
    “Language!” Swap Sans said, distracting Fell Sans from attacking Fresh. “There’s Young Children Here!”  
  
    “So!” Fell Sans shot back.  
  
    Nightmare decided to step in before things got too violent, turning to the Classic versions. The youngest one was finally starting to stop crying, though he and his brother were clinging to their Frisk for dear life.  
  
    “Was it the same for you three?” He asked, to which Frisk nodded her head.  
  
    Nightmare gave a sigh before pulling out his cell phone.  
  
    “Ink? We’ve got a problem… don’t give me that! It wasn’t anything me or my gang did! (‘This time…’ he whispered under his breath.) What, I didn’t say anything! ANYWAY, as I was trying to say, it seems a Creator has decided to send some babybones my way, and they need to get back to their timelines. I’ll meet you in Outertale in 5 minutes, and I better not find out you’re planning anything different then grabbing these babybones! Capisce!?”  
  
    Hanging up his phone, he looked back at the kids who are looking at him with majorly confused faces.  
  
    “Forget about it. Now, I need everyone to link hands, and I mean EVERYONE,” He said as the Fell brothers gave twin looks of disgust. “I’m taking you to someone who will get you back to your own timelines.”  
  
    Giving an exasperated expression to Error, he gave him orders to hold down the fort while he was gone, letting him know to come find him if he wasn’t back in half an hour, and to not burn down the house while he was away.  
  
    “oK dAd,” Error grumbled, annoyed that Nightmare didn’t think they could handle being on their own for a little bit, trying not to think of all the times that Nightmare had been right to worry.  
  
    Gripping Classic Sans’ hand on one side, and Swap Papyrus’s hand on the other, Nightmare gave Error a nod, and left to go meet Ink in Outertale. Hopefully this creator would leave the babybones in their own timelines from now on, and he wouldn’t have to deal with this kind of mess ever again.


End file.
